


Comfort

by Ribbonlette



Series: Shizaya Comfort/Fluff Drabbles [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribbonlette/pseuds/Ribbonlette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why are emotions so difficult and baffling when one actually cares about the outcome?"</p><p>Izaya is trying his best but honestly it's hard to be comforting when he has no idea what he's doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Idk man I guess I just like these two comforting each other. Izaya has no idea what to do tho... poor thing. Also I'm sorry I suck at titles and having like, actual plot. Maybe someday...

"Izaya. Come here."

"Shizu-chan, I'm kind of busy tormenting some teenagers on the internet. Can it wait?"

"...No."

Izaya sighs. Of course it can't. Typing a quick goodbye, he closes out the chat box and stands up from his desk chair. He stretches his arms above his head, letting out a satisfied groan when he feels it pop. Much better.

"Shizu-chan, really. I'm trying to get some work done. This had better be important."

"....It is."

The hesitation before Shizuo's answers is slightly concerning. Izaya clicks his tongue. Shizuo is never really one to talk all that much but really... Can't he give some more information than that? With another sigh, he moves around his desk and over to the couch where Shizuo is currently sitting.

"What is it?" He stands in front of Shizuo, hands on his hips. He looks down at him, trying to read that annoying poker face. Izaya doesn't know where Shizuo got it but his brother's is even harder to read so Izaya can only assume it runs in the family. If only Shizuo wore every emotion on his sleeve like he does anger.

"Come here." Shizuo pats the couch next to him. Izaya doesn't get it. What is the point of this? Why does he need to sit on the couch? Shizuo seems fairly insistent however, so with another weary sigh, Izaya complies. He sits on the couch, a good few inches away from Shizuo. 

"...No." Shizuo is frowning. Why is he frowning? Izaya is terribly confused by this. What did he do wrong? He just sat on the couch, like Shizuo told him to.

"What do you mean, no?" Izaya's voice is snappy, annoyed. He was in the middle of something and now Shizuo has dragged him away just to tell him no? What the hell?

"Just... here." Shizuo moves, turning to face Izaya before reaching out to him. Izaya isn't sure what to expect but it certainly wasn't for Shizuo to pick him up. He tenses, suddenly worried that Shizuo is angry and about to throw him out the window or something. But they don't even move away from the couch. Shizuo just stands up and turns around to lay Izaya out on his back on the couch. He's very careful to make sure Izaya's back is propped up against the arm of the couch with a pillow for support.

This whole situation is terribly confusing and Izaya doesn't know what to make of it. Shizuo doesn't seem to want to kill him however, so he allows Shizuo to arrange him however he likes.

Once Izaya is properly sitting sprawled across the couch, Shizuo climbs on. Moving Izaya's legs out of the way, Shizuo lies down on top of Izaya, with his head resting on Izaya's chest. Strong arms wrap around Izaya's waist, hands loosely holding onto the back of Izaya's shirt; not too tightly but certainly tight enough to qualify as "clinging."

Izaya isn't really sure what to make of this. This isn't usual. Shizuo is always fairly quiet when not angry, but this is... different. He seems.... not okay. Izaya doesn't have the words to explain it, but something is definitely off.

After a few moments of just staring down at Shizuo, Izaya finally moves. He adjusts his legs and hips some to get more comfortable before wrapping his arms around Shizuo as best he can in this position. One hand moves to thread gently through Shizuo's hair. 

Izaya isn't all that great at being comforting; in fact, he doesn't have a clue how to comfort someone in a way that is healthy in any way whatsoever. His only experience is with easily manipulated people on the internet after all, and with them he's trying to make them worse, not better. 

But he doesn't want to make Shizuo worse. That feeling is still surprising to him but it's true. Unfortunately he's afraid he will, so he doesn't talk for a long time. Shizuo seems content like this however, so he tries not to worry too much. After a while he can't take the silence anymore.

"...I'm guessing there's something wrong." It's not a question. He can tell something is wrong. He just doesn't want Shizuo to blow up on him if he says the wrong thing.

"Yeah." 

The response is quiet and mumbled into Izaya's chest. He's not really sure how to take that. Should he ask what's wrong or just leave it? Why are emotions so difficult and baffling when one actually cares about the outcome?

"Do you want to... tell me what it is?" This question is very hesitant. He isn't sure if it's even the right thing to be asking right now. But he's beyond curious and he's heard that talking about things that are bothering you can sometimes help. He's never tried it himself but a lot of people seem to think it works.

"...Can we just stay like this for a while?"

Izaya can't help but frown and feel a bit disappointed with that answer. He wants to know. And not only just because he's curious. Now that Shizuo has refused he's suddenly actually worried. What if it's really bad? What if Shizuo goes away for some reason? He knows a good portion of the what ifs running through his head are exaggerated and completely ludicrous but he can't help but worrying about it. He tightens his grip on Shizuo just a bit, not wanting to let him go now that he's worrying.

"...Yes. That's fine."

Shizuo hums in response and nuzzles at Izaya's chest a bit. His eyes are closed, as if he's trying to sleep. Izaya brushes a bit of Shizuo's hair from his face, sighing yet again. He's still not used to this whole... caring thing. But if just sitting like this will help then he supposes that's okay. He'll sit like this as long as Shizuo needs.

Tormenting teenagers wasn't really that important anyway.


End file.
